Acadamies, Assingments, and Averageness
by Second daughter of Eve
Summary: If you wanted to get technical, it was Prime's fault. He was the one who sent the bots into the world, and of course, that meant school for the younger ones. This is gonna be one insane roller coaster...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Well, as some of you may know, puttting canon chacters of any canon into a normal school seems to be a popular idea, but I haven't seen it here, so I decided to try it. I don't own traformers, I ddon't even own any of the movies.

* * *

If you wanted to get technical, it was Prime's fault. He was the one who sent the bots into the world, and of course, that meant school for the younger ones.

Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skids, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were all shipped off via their Holoforms to their human age equivalent institute of education. None save for 'Bee seemed to enjoy the prospect. Bumblebee acted as chauffeur to the other four; dropping off the younger two, Mudflap and Skids, at the base's middle school before heading for the high school with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Their arrival drew a lot of attention - guys stared at the yellow cameo, and girls stared at the passenger, (Ratchet had made them swear to keep their Holoforms up, even in transit.) except for one girl.

No one could see her face, due to the book she held in front of it, but if they could have they would have seen dark blue eyes, a small nose, and red lips. The messy blonde hair could be seen over the binding, seeming to have a mind of its own. Most people turned their heads away, seemingly making a point of ignoring her as she made her way to the thin bar of asphalt. She was the school outcast, even lower than the nerds and geeks. She fell into that awkward category of 'beyond freak' in the social hierarchy, and even the few that would try to be friends would slowly fall away to the mass consensus of her.

This girl still had her head in book as she began crossing the road and blindly walked into their path. After a quick stop, and plenty of glares given to the embarrassed girl; who closed the book and scuttled away, the twins seemed to be in a much worse mood.

"Slaggin' femme," Sunstreaker muttered, and both his companions shot him warning looks. No one here knew they were Autobots, and no one needed to.

Just as Bee opened his door, two very large guys and a third, smug one came strutting over. "Dude! She nearly screwed your paintjob!" the smug one said, gesturing to the girl who no one had noticed the Neanderthals had sandwiched between them, "What'd you want to do with 'er?"

A look of pure terror passed the girl's face, unnoticed by everyone but the 'bots. "How 'bout you let her go?" Sideswipe called.

"Dude! That wouldn't be any fun! How 'bout we rough 'er up a bit?" the leader grinned a hideous smile, as if trying to look nice.

"No." Bee stated simply, standing up and closing the door. "You asked what I wanted down with her, right?"

It took the ringleader a second to realize he was supposed to answer. "Yeah, I did."

"Then let her go." When they didn't comply, he growled dangerously, "Now." The twins flanked 'Bee, and suddenly, as a group, the three looked very menacing.

"Dude, you don't know what you just did." The leader gestured to the Neanderthals, who dropped the girl roughly onto the ground and promptly left.

Bee stuck out a hand to help the girl up. She refused the offer, muttering to herself and the 'bots caught the words "stupid car", which caused 'Bee to bristle slightly, "how could I let them?" and "why me?" _She doesn't trust us. _He realized as the girl stubbornly got herself up and brushed herself off. She looked at the Autobots oddly, and quickly ran off avoiding further contact with anyone.

"Well," muttered Sideswipe, "I guess we head in now." The other two nodded and the three walk into the high school reluctantly, as if going to face Megatron.

They head straight to the office, hearing the whispers as they went. As with most groupings of young beings, news traveled fast among them, spreading rumors about how the three stood up to the Neanderthals and their leader.

"Can I help you all?" A motherly old woman in the office looked at the twins as though she already knew they would be trouble.

"Um, is this where we come to register?" Sunny questioned.

The woman's eyes gleamed with realization, and her gaze softened just a bit. "You are the foreigners that were supposed to start today? Right over here to this desk." 'Bee stepped forward eagerly but the twins held back. "Oh, come on you two, there's nothing to be scared over." The twins blushed and scuttled forward. "What are your names?"

This was what all of young 'bots had been putting off. They wanted to stay with their names, but the titles weren't very inconspicuous. Their titles stuck out too much, they just couldn't use them as passing human names.

"Brian 'Bumblebee' Prime." Bee seemed more ready, and took the lead.

"Birthday?" And so followed a bombardment of questions for all three bots. They had agreed earlier to take human names, with their Autobot designations as nicknames or middle names. They trio soon left, Sunny had chosen Sean, and Sides picked Seth.

They found their respective first periods, and slid into seats just as the late bell rang, and they were all relived to make it in on time.

'Bee looked up as the girl from earlier rushed in, the skin around her right eye bruising, and her eyes red from tears. The teacher looked at her sympathetically and let her go without a late note, as if this were a common occurrence.

The only seat left was next to Bee, and his spark sank as she slid in beside him. This girl had been hurt because of the bots. He leaned over to her, wanting to apologize. "Hey, sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he whispered.

She looked up, avoiding his eyes. "Don't worry," she mumbled, "I've gotten used to it."

Throughout the day the young girl seemed to run into 'Bee several more times. At first, she seemed a little wary, almost suspicious, but as the day wore on, through their many mutual classes, she slowly warmed up to the Autobot. "Sorry if I seemed harsh earlier. I'm Zoey., and you are? Sorry, I've got kind of a bad memory

"Brian, but you can call me Bumblebee." She giggled just a bit at this, a mix of nerves and finding his name funny. He cracked a smile that made her heat flutter. "Okay, Zoey, can you tell me where my next class is? I'm completely lost." She giggled again, snorted twice and quickly gave him directions. As it turned out her class was next door to his.

The lunch bell rang, and even the teachers sighed with relief for the temporary break. Mondays were always hard, and for the three new students, it wasn't any easier.

Ratchet had turned off their internet connections, so they were more or less on a level playing field with the rest of the students. They had each studied for their grade, but thought that humans went to war over the stupidest things (but that was a different story.) The twins (both pairs,) struggled with the tiny properties of grammar, while 'Bee had a harder time with Spanish, they could barely speak English, for Prime's sake!

The trio went through the food line, each one grimacing at the sight and smell of the 'food' (for they weren't quite sure it was edible,) paid for their lunches, and went to find a table.

Though they really didn't need it, this planet had more variety in their food than the Cybertronians had in theirs. As they walked into the cafeteria the noise overwhelmed them, they had not been prepared for the onslaught of voices, and they each cringed with the barrage.

Sunny spotted Zoey out of the corner of his eye, just as Bee did, and shoved his elbow into his twin's ribs. (Sides was wondering why the younger bot started blushing.) Eyebrows raised, mischievous grins were exchanged, and the teasing started.

The twins said they wanted to meet 'Bee's new femme friend' so reluctantly, Bee went with them. The three bots followed her to the library, where she sat down and opened up a bright green lunch box. They sat down and the twins introduced themselves just as 'Bee had, and similarly offered their Autobot designations as their preferred name. They saw how she looked the at yellow mech's holoform, and sensed her heart speed up. They both exchanged looks that clearly said, 'Let the matchmaking begin'.

* * *

The twins are getting ideas....

If you think Zoey sounds familiar, she's my OC from karaoke, another one of the TF stories.

See that little button, please press it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! I'm nearly done with school, and then I'll be able to write more.

BTW, I don't own this, or the last movie would have been better.

* * *

Throughout the following three days, Sunny and Sides subtly put Zoey and Bee next to each other or better yet, in an awkward situation. For the two matchmakers, the week flew by, but for the pair being match made, the trio of days dragged on, seeming each hour to be an eternity. Finally the Friday came, seeing some relief from the weekend, both blondes perked up a bit. But on that last day, the unexpected happened.

It came in the middle of third period. "Autobots roll out!" Bee shook his head to try to convince himself it was just his imagination. But when an explosion was heard, Bee was one of the first ones to the floor. He landed on someone soft and squishy, who happened to be the teacher.

Zoey had class with her cousin Catharine, and both being military brats; they hit the floor as soon as they could hear the sounds. The teacher, a former marine, knew exactly what to do. "Everybody out!" The two girls and the rest of their class ran out, just in time to meet Bee's. Cathie, as her cousin called her, stuck to Zoey's side, and the blonde bumped into Bee. Sides and Sunny made their way toward the younger bot and his companions. But before they could get out into the free air, the roof came off, and everyone was looking at Megatron's red optics.

Bee, Sunny and Sides popped out of existence, which scared the girls even more. Bee went to bipedal form in record time, and started shooting with Sunny and Sides firing in no time. _Thank Primus everyone drove themselves._ But three young autobots were no match for the squad of Decipticons that attacked the school. But soon Prime, and Ironhide had arrived, and the tides were turning.

That was until Starscream decided to take hostages. He grabbed Zoey, Cathie, and a young girl named Lauren. These girls couldn't and wouldn't quit screaming, it didn't take long for anybot to notice who he had, as the humans were just too confused and uncontrollable to notice. Bee felt as if his spark was being ripped out as Starscream aimed his gun at the three students in his hand, and his internal systems reacted accordingly, bringing out weapons that the black autobot specialist had never even heard of. He started firing, carefully avoiding the scientist's hand.

Ironhide, Prime and the twins soon followed suit, and it wasn't long till the decepticon had fallen, and Prime had extinguished his spark. Unfortunately, the girls hadn't quit freaking out, and wouldn't allow anyone but the NEST team to touch them. Bee, Sunny, and Sides figured out that now would be a good time to show up. So activated their holoforms, and made themselves look as if they'd been through the crisis as well, which wasn't hard.

The minute that she could see them, Zoey latched on to Bee and refused to let go. The young bot didn't know what to do until Will pantomimed hugging and patting her on the back. He took the advice and whispered comforting things into her ear, Sides took Cathie and Sunny found himself cuddling with Lauren. Prime and 'Hide son after activated their holoforms, introducing themselves Prime as Bee's father, and Hide as Prime's long time friend and father of the twins. "Can we please talk to the boys for one second?" Zoey only nodded when Bee smiled at her. And then let him go.

* * *

So there it is, the Decepticons hitting a whole new low. Got any ideas you guys wanna see in here? Just review and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! This is the better version, thanks to Hummergrey. Go check her stories out, they're awesome!

* * *

"Honestly Prime, I don't know what coding went through my processors, sir." Bee vented, the sound exasperated.

The debriefing had been going on for about twenty minutes, and the young bot was not enjoying it. Ironhide and Optimus were questioning him; Ironhide cross-examining every detail, Prime just look worried. Both were concerned about the weapons, for only a spark-mated bot should be able to transform new weapons when a mate was threatened.

"So you're not spark mated?" Sideswipe asked. Both Prime and 'Hide exchanged worried looks at this comment from Sides. When the yellow armored scout shook his head side to side, no, both adults sighed in relief. Nevertheless, as everyone, including the civilians, went to the military base, the mechs realized the relief was short lived.

"Annabelle, daughter of Major Will Lennox, leader of NEST, was the first one to greet the returning group. "Opt! Hide! You are back! Can we play? Sunny! Sides! Bee! How was school? Is it fun? I am going to kindergarten next year. Did you get out early?" Annabelle had been told she would not see her friends until after three.

The mechs answered her questions the best they could without frightening her with the details. Soon after being bombarded with more questions from said four year old, and Sideswipe turning up with the minor twins Mudflap and Skids, the soldiers began reviewing the Decepticon attack. Why focus on three weak Autobots? Why not go for the base, which had if anything, more Autobots?

"The answer is simple, "Prime told them, "Deceptions have no honor; they attack those they believe are weak. They do not care how the victory is won."

Elsewhere on the military base, three very confused human girls were being taken to Ratchet, and were not very happy about it. But no one panicked until Cathie, the ever naïve and curious one, asked, "Why's everything so big?" The girls had not yet met the real bots, and no one was planning to let them, but something had to be done, so a lie was spun. The soldiers lied to them that these were old hangers, and still under construction. This seemed to placate the three girls. For now.

After being checked over by Ratchet via his hologram, Lauren went off with Sunny in his hologram form, Cathie wandered off with Sides and that left Bee and Zoey. The young scout kept his hologram active even as he offered a ride to Zoey in his Camaro alt mode. They were found later on the beach with Bee's car speakers playing music.

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick_

_I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick_

_I'm unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick_

_I'm the leader of a crowd and my game is really slick_

_I'm unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Save your pity for tomorrow_

_when I smash it like a ball _

_In the club, on the news, I'll be rockin' like a rockstar_

_I'm unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

While the music played, Bumblebee's sensors detected a helicopter and jet coming toward them. Seeing as he and Zoey parked on the beach near the airfield runways, he did not process them immediately as a danger. However, as they flew closer he identified their Decepticon energy signals. "Frag!" he muttered.

"What?" Zoey asked, unable to hear him clearly over the music.

"Nothing, please let's go."

She looked at him oddly, seeing no reason to leave the beach.

They did not make it back to the base hangar in time. "The Seekers must have a lock on my energy signature," he realized, his hologram control began fading as he concentrated on driving on the uneven sand.

Zoey gave his hologram another odd look.

"Get out!" Bumblebee ordered, there was not time for pleasantries; he had to at least stall until other Autobots arrived

As Starscream and Soundwave transformed, Zoey must have recognized Starscream, for she started panicking. Then again, when there are giant robots, and they do not seem happy, who wouldn't?

Bumblebee had no choice but to throw her out of his alt mode by sliding to the side, and start to transform. That did not help Zoey's freaking out as his hologram disappeared and the car she had been riding in began shifting. . "You're giant robot!" Her eyes got big as she sputtered before diving for cover behind a nearby palm tree.

The Autobots arrived, running with rifles and cannons firing. The Decepticons retreated quickly, Starscream taking a hit and falling to the sand. Zoey did not calm down until after the short battle, when Cathie and Lauren got there. After hearing her explanation, both schoolgirls tried to assure her that Bumblebee was not a giant robot. He went to school with them. How could be the big yellow shape over there?

"Actually, he is." Prime stated flatly. Everyone, including those with clearance, looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you really going to tell these little flesh bags about our world?" Starscream screamed in rage, until Ironhide shoved one of his cannon in the mech's face.

"You got a reason we shouldn't? No? Good. Keep quiet and keep your face," Ironhide warned.

And with that comment, Prime launched into his story of the war on Cybertron.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but this AU (sorta kinda) and my OCs. And, of course the reasons this took so stinkin long!

* * *

Two hours, and plenty of questions later, the three girl were fully informed of the fact that the human race was not alone in the universe. Zoey, forever the Sci-Fi fanatic, was in fan girl heaven until Cathie made a point.

"How much danger have you just put us in?" At the thought of more Decepticons, Zoey shut up and paled. Lauren stood up to join Cathie.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be captured again!" The cheerleader tried to keep her fear under control, but her hands shook as she put them on her hips.

"Guys, can't you see? The Autobots can't help it! It is all the Cons' fault! They started this war, and they brought it here!" Zoey tried to defend the Bots.

"And the Autobot's continue it by not leaving. You've seen the news casts," Cathie reminded.

"We cannot leave, or your world would be defenseless," Bumblebee said. He wanted to stay quiet but his acute alien hearing made it impossible.

"We've been fighting those slaggers longer..."Sunstreaker trailed off, not wanting to remind the girls of one more difference between their races.

"Long enough to know they won't go away. Kind of like Jerry's sneaker smell in his locker," Sideswipe finished then vented lightly as the girls laughed. That boy's smelly shoes were famous throughout the whole school.

Lauren's phone beeped, a text message appearing. "Eep!" the girl gasped. "Forgot to text mom about after school time. She is at the Rotary Club fundraiser and will get this later. Dad is at work. Big conference in Chicago. " Her fingers flew over the keys, a general 'I am okay and with my friends' message texting itself out.

Cathie shrugged before saying, "My parents are gone the whole week to Aspen. Ski trip again. I'm free and will send an e-mail later."

"And yours?" Bumblebee asked, kneeling down by Zoey when she remained quiet. "Mom is gone. Left when I was small. Dad is at work at the gas station. Then he goes out drinking. As long as I stay out of trouble, he doesn't care," she admitted quietly.

"Both my parental units are gone. Ironhide raised me," Bumblebee said. His yellow wing doors drooped a little with sadness.

"That explains your choice of clothes," Cathie grinned, brushing beach sand off the edge of her designer jeans.

"Why?" The young scout formed his hologram, looking at the faded jeans and yellow and black striped t-shirt.

"We noticed your clothes rarely change. Thought it was a boy thing," Zoey added. Wrapping her fingers in her hair, the young girl circled around the holographic human images of the twins.

"We chose these off the internet," Sunstreaker boasted.

"Which site?"

"A music site. Where else can we go to find out what normal teens wear?" Sideswipe asked, both the head of his hologram and his real armored form tilting to the side as he asked the question.

"The mall!" the girls chorused. A quick message and Optimus approved, provided they all kept an eye for trouble.

Later the young bots confided to Optimus the trip was one of the most unusual experiences of their lifetimes. And as old as they were, that meant a lot.

"No other planet open market matches the sheer amount of choices," Bumblebee said, his scout systems more focused on what and who were around him.

"And noise," Sideswipe complained, rubbing at an audio. He found most of the music played in the stores irritating or a distraction.

"I didn't mind," Sunstreaker said.

"That's because there were mirrors everywhere for you to look at yourself," Sideswipe teased, hitting his twin's armor arm plating with a closed fist.

"Hey! Don't scratch the paint!"

"And the human females?" Prowl asked, his white and black wing doors tilting higher with his interest. As second in command of the Autobot forces, their safety remained a concern of his.

"Had fun. Though I don't understand their obsessions with shoes," Bumblebee admitted.

The next week, Zoey woke each morning excited to see her friends, both human and alien. Nevertheless, the other two girls stood firm of their first opinion, insisting that the Autobots had put the entire planet in danger, not to mention the trio of girls. Zoey stomped her foot and pouted, but nothing she did could completely erase their fears. Or convince them that the Autobots need their help.

And the small group divided, to a certain extent. They still were friends, but it was as if a rift had come between the girls. But no matter how much Cathie and Lauren each tried to distance themselves from two certain bots, they failed.

Cathie was head over heels for Sides, loving how he was a bit mischievous, but still a bit more mature then his brother. Her heart beat faster every time his holographic image smiled, whether it was at her or not. It didn't hurt that his hologram was cute. Or he was assigned as her lab partner for physics class.

Lauren thought Sunny was hot, but that wasn't all that mattered to her. He was great, just like his brother at pranks, and with Annabelle. (Out of all three girls, Lauren liked little ones the best.) It seemed to the preppy girl, that Sunny was the one.

Zoey enjoyed all the bots, but she seemed much closer to Bee than anyone else. Their love of music, both being one for few words, everything about them just seemed to click. They wanted nothing more than to tell the other how they felt, but could not get up the nerve.

Meanwhile, in the school rumors were flying. Cathie and Lauren were fairly far up on the social chain, and when they started to hang with Zoey, and by association, the three new strange boys, it made the other students wonder.

No one seemed to connect the three boys with the alien robot attack, at least not yet. The rumors were everything from a radical change in personalities to romantic relationships. The group of six was also being analyzed by another faction. Because, unknown to the Autobots or their human allies, the Decepticons had a trick or two up their armor plating…and cassettes could be high school students too.

* * *

DUH DUH DUN! I promise to have the next chapter up very soon!


End file.
